The Heir of Olympus
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Hail, Lord Perseus'. Five years later, Perseus gave birth to a son along with a terrible prophecy. Who is the boy's mother? What is going to happen next? Rated T for language and kisses.
1. A Boy with Great Powers

**Disclaimer:**** I, Mythical Xayges, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I own the plot to Hail, Lord Perseus and this plot.**

**Rating:**** I'm rating it T for language and kisses.**

**Introduction:**** Hello everybody. Sorry again to all 'Hail, Lord Perseus' fans... Urgh! I was so busy. Anyway, after two months, I'm here to write again! For those who doesn't know what is 'Hail, Lord Perseus', go to .net/s/7816765/1 to see for yourselves! Again, comments and criticisms are allowed, but no unreasonable complains. Oh, and I know this is a short chapter. I just wanted to make a little cliffhanger :P**

**Summary of this Chapter:**_**This is a sequel to Hail, Lord Perseus! **_**5 years later, Perseus gave birth to a boy. However, no one knew the baby's mother. Not only that, they boy seemed to have received a dangerous prophecy. What is going to happen?**

* * *

3rd Person POV

It was the Winter Solstice. Perseus brought the baby boy to the council. He was put in a golden cradle. When the baby feels cold, the cradle will form a small layer of lava. When the baby feels hot, the cradle will form a small layer of frost.

It was brought in the middle of the throne room. The other twelve Olympians studied the baby, as if it was a machine to be examined. The cradle was hovering in the air, with a small hurricane supporting at the bottom.

Then, Perseus spoke, 'this child is very special. When I first brought him to camp, the Oracle of Delphi got a prophecy almost the instant she saw him. It talked about my boy holding the fate of Olympus. He will be very powerful. He must be granted powers…..'

Zeus said, 'Why not just kill him? If the boy is so dangerous, why not destroy him?'

'Uncle, you know that we can't deal with the Fates. The Fates decree…..'

'Then grant power to my child! Your child might misuse the powers. If I give the powers to my children, then wouldn't it be safer? My child will therefore be able to control your child, and make sure…'

'Then the prophecy might land on your child instead! And anyway, that would be wrong. It talked about the TimeKeeper's Son! Are you the TimeKeeper?'

'Okay, I am not. But the TimeKeeper can refer to you or Kronos. If it was Kronos…'

'Kronos was the god of Time, not TimeKeeper.'

The argument broke out as the gods and goddess join in as well. The gods started to take sides. Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Artemis and Hephaestus sided with Perseus, as the others sided with Zeus. Hades remained silent.

However, as time went by, they got into a conclusion. The child shall be given powers from every god and goddess, but he shall forever stay in Camp Halfblood until he's old enough to hold a quest. Although some of them were still grumpy at the idea, they had to follow Zeus' orders.

'I warn you. No one, not one person, has ever held all of the gods' powers. The clash of our powers can create chaos. It can destroy everything. Are you sure you want to take the risk?' Zeus asked.

'Yes,' said Perseus.

Then, all the gods focused on their powers, and one by one they formed some energy balls in front of them. As if doing an experiment, Zeus carefully drew all the powers together.

The energy balls clashed together and huge energies were released. The energy was so strong every god and goddess were blown out of their thrones, and the hall seemed to collapse. Everything was blew apart. Zeus, with great difficulty, forced the energy ball into the baby. As it fell into the baby, A huge golden light appeared, blinding every god and goddess. As the light started to faint, a symbol appeared.

Ω  
The Symbol of Olympus.

As Perseus raised up his hand, a dark portal appeared underneath the baby. The baby fell into the portal and disappeared. The hall returned to its normal state.

Almost every god and goddess fainted. The ones that didn't were so tired they couldn't even stand. Creating an energy ball was very hard. It drained all of their energy and strength.

However, only Ares didn't seem to be tired at all.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It was short. But please, do C&C (Comment and Criticize)! The next chapter will be out real soon!**

* * *

**By the way, below are some small advertisements.**

**Hatred Between the Gods**

**__****This is a sequel to "Hail, Lord Perseus".**** Olympus was left unattended, the world was close to ending and the camp is nearly destroyed. What happened? Where are the Gods? How did it end up?**  


**URL: .net/s/8057855/1**

**The Utopia of Men**

**It was a surprise when three brothers, or rather, a triple (instead of a couple), found themselves in front of a monument. They never thought that this monument will lead them into a trap that they will never be able to break through… Please take note: SLASH fiction with whole lots of plots.**

**URL: .net/s/8044729/1/**


	2. Child of Perseus, Heir of Olympus

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own PJO. I hope I own it…**

**RATING:**** I'm rating it T for language and kisses.**

**INTRODUCTION:**** Hello everybody. Second Chapter is OUT! Oh, and I know this is a short chapter (again). I just wanted to make a little cliffhanger :P**

**SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER:****The Baby was taken down to Camp Halfblood. However, the Baby wasn't the only thing that arrived…**

* * *

3rd Person POV

At Camp Half-blood, all the demigods were sleeping. It was late at night. Everyone was resting in the cabins. Since almost 10 years ago, minor gods and goddesses had been allowed cabins, and all of the cabins formed a huge Ω. The Hermes cabin was no longer crowded. And so, everyone was able to get a good sleep.

And there was the first sign. Right between the circle of the Ω, there was a spiral. The spiral got bigger and bigger, until there was a hole in between the spiral. A huge, blinding gold light appeared inside the hole. Everyone woke up at the blinding light. They went out of their cabin, all still in pajamas (except the Aphrodite cabin, for all of them wear dresses even when they go to sleep) and tried to get a look at the huge light a few feet from the ground. Then, something came out from the ground beneath the light. As gold rose from the ground, it slowly formed into the shape of a cabin. And once the shape of the cabin is formed, the gold light landed inside the cabin, and the roof of the cabin slowly appeared. When the roof was completed, the light disappeared.

Unlike all the other cabins, this cabin was completely gold in color. There were no decorations to it, only a symbol.

Ω

The demigods gasped. They started to realize what happened. The structure that came out from the ground was not a cabin. It was a temple. There were three floors. The ground floor was the biggest. The second floor was slightly smaller (in area), and the third floor was extremely small, but extremely tall. The whole structure looked like a telescope placed upside down. It was beautiful.

And then, Chiron decided to enter the temple first. Inside was a simple stand. On top of the stand was… a baby boy.

Chiron was surprised. Never was there a demigod entered the camp before eleven. It would be the first baby to actually enter camp. Above the baby was a symbol of a portal. Perseus. It was the boy of his favorite hero. Then, tattooed on the forehead of the baby was the Ω again. Chiron slowly picked up the baby and took him to the Perseus cabin.

He wondered a hell lot. Why was a baby sent down to camp? Why did it have the Ω on his forehead? Why did a temple came with him? Why was he placed in the middle of the temple? Question marks appeared in his head.

But nothing helped to explain the situation. There was no letter, no god to come and explain, no prophecy (Chiron didn't know about the prophecy). The only thing to do is raise the baby up.

Chiron's thoughts were cut off by a loud scream.

Chiron galloped out quickly. The border of the camp started to ripple as hundreds and thousands of monster started to crash at the border. The bronze dragon started breathing fire as monsters disintegrated. But Chiron believed that the dragon won't hold any longer.

All of a sudden, a child of Hecate came out. His name was Alexander. He was dressed in full armor, with his bronze dagger, Magikos, in hand. All of his armor and weapons were painted with magical symbols and spells. He slowly walked towards the monsters.

At this time, another demigod, a child of Aphrodite, ran towards Alexander and grabbed his hand, pulling him backwards. Chiron went to see what happened.

'Please, Alex, don't…'  
'I have to. I foresaw what happened.'  
'Who? Who told you? Who foresaw…'  
'Doesn't matter who foresaw. I just have to go.'  
'No. I won't let you. What if you died… Let Chiron send someone else…'  
'Carson. I promise I will be safe, okay? Let go.'

Alex kissed Carson's hand. And with that, Carson let go of Alex's hand. Chiron was about to stop Alex himself when he yelled, 'Γενηθήτω φως! Γενηθήτω ήχος'

_Let there be light. Let there be sound._

The whole place lit up in white as everyone was blinded and there were stinging high frequency noises. The light stung everyone's eyes hardly and the sound made every deaf. Everyone covered their eyes and ears with their hands. It took at least a minute, until people's eyes and ears started to recover. One more minute later, they can all finally see and hear.

Alexander came back from the border, and the monsters were nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Sorry, Pals, still quite a short chapter, but thanks to PerseusSlayerOfMedusa for the characters Alexander and Carson. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Oh, and by the way, I won't reveal the mother of the child until there are 20 reviews. Go, go, go! (I know I'm cruel :D)**


	3. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

* * *

Sorry to all those who thinks this is a chapter. I regret to tell you that I will not be able to write any story possibly until Late June. There are a hell lot of exams during the mid-June and I will not be able to write any story from now until perhaps Late June. I hated the idea myself, as I loved to write the stories and read all of your lovely reviews. Sorry again, all fanfiction fans.

I will delete this author's note once a new chapter for this story is out. Let's all cross our fingers that this note disappears as fast as it can :(

**_-Mythical Apollo Xayges_**


End file.
